It is known that improvements in the electrical characteristics of multiple-phase stators can be obtained by dividing each coil of each phase into two or more coil portions which are separated by coil portions of the other phases. Such a winding pattern may be referred to as a split-coil pattern. For example, in winding a three phase, eight pole stator, portions of the eight coils forming the first phase are wound, followed by portions of the eight coils forming the second phase, followed in turn by the winding of portions of the eight coils of the third phase. A second portion of the eight coils of the first phase is then wound into respectively the same core slots as the portions of the same first phase coils portions wound at the outset, and so forth, until all of the coils are wound. If each coil is wound in two portions, a total of 48 coil portions are wound.
In many instances of winding coils for a dynamoelectric device, such as a stator or armature, a single winding form configuration is sufficient for the winding of all of the coils. In such instances, the use of a conventional winding form assembly that has an integral lead guide mechanism having its lead guide-carrying components carried externally on one of the side plates is acceptable. However, in other instances, particularly in those cases in which the coil span subtends a shallow angle, such as in 4, 6 or 8 pole armatures or stators, it is desirable to use different winding forms having different wire-guiding characteristics for different sets of the coils to be wound. These different wire-guiding characteristic may be obtained, for example, by changing the side plates that form the winding form assembly. Removal and replacement of such side plates can be a complex task, and the costs of side plates quite high if, as often the case, the winding form is provided with movable lead guides that assist in guiding the lead wires extending to and from the wound coils around tangs or hooks on a commutator of an armature being wound or on a terminal board affixed to a stator core being wound.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved winding form assembly with easily removable and replaceable side plates. A related object is to provide a winding form assembly having a lead guide mounted on a side plate and a lead guide actuating mechanism wherein the lead guide can be quickly and easily removed from both the lead guide actuating mechanism and the side plate and wherein the side plate can be removed from the rest of the winding form assembly without removing the lead guide actuating mechanism.
In furtherance of these objects, a combined winding form and lead guide mechanism assembly comprises a winding form having a center body and a pair of side plates, a lead guide member slidable on one of the side plates, a lead guide sliding assembly mounted within the center body, and a lead guide actuator slidably mounted within the winding form. The lead guide member is readily removable from its associated side plate and from the sliding assembly, and the side plates are readily removable from the center body. The lead guide sliding assembly remains with the center body so that it can be used with different side plates.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent in view of the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.